Talk:Mhenlo
Oops, forgot to check that the Fire Islands link worked... :) IMO 'Ring of Fire Islands' should be moved to 'Fire Islands' (or Isles), this is what Arenanet calls them. --Midk 09:43, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) :Where does Arena Net call them that? In the game they are called "The RRRing of Firrrre island" as King Jalis says. :) --Karlos 10:03, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Haha. :) Is that a direct quote? For one, here, it reads "...Three new collectors will be present in the Fire Island Chain...". Checking the game manual, though, there's a page on the "Ring of Fire Island Chain". Hm. I've seen it referred to as "Fire Islands" in more places, but I can't remember at the moment... well, never mind, if it's in the manual, it's OK, I say. I swear it was "Fire Islands" just a few weeks ago when I was arguing about whether it was RoF or Fire Islands with someone... I was saying RoF, he was saying Islands.. I finally gave in, but I guess now I can tell him I was right. :) --Midk 10:12, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) :::It's the corny dialog at the end of the Thunderhead Keep mission. When the Vizier says the players have to go to the Ring of Fire islands, the King says "The Rrrrring of Firrre??!!" In a fake Scottish accent. :) --Karlos 10:17, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Right. :) I'm seeing lots of contradiction here actually.. the manual says "Ring of Fire Island Chain" and also says that the islands "make up the Ring of Fire". The art-book that comes with the collector's edition supposedly says "Fire Islands", as well as the references in update notes and the like to "Fire Islands"... well, at the least, I'll make a Fire Islands page that redirects to RoF (location).. It's impossible to tell which one Arenanet uses, then, I guess either work. --Midk 10:25, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) Quotes? Nuble just devised a "Quotes" section in Mhenlo's page. Is this something we want to have? I thin it is highly subjective and highly unnecessary, not to mention that not a single NPC in the game (with the exception of perhaps Rurik) will be remembered a year from now. --Karlos 14:30, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :I think it isn't necessary and it doesn't add much, but it doesn't hurt either. Keep 'em. --Tetris L 15:32, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::There is an inherent problem with highly subjective content (such as "memorable quotes" and "the hardest mission ever") in that if we allow it, then it becomes a battle field of edits. Every Tom, Joe and Molenin will edit the page and put in their perspective and then delete others' and modify and all of a sudden the page is a jungle. This is why I like to keep subjective content to a minimum. We may lack "color" and "fanfare" but we will remain credible. Cynn has a colorful character, But Mhenlo and Aidan are two very forgettable NPCs. --Karlos 15:43, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::That, on the other hand, is just your opinion. ;) :::Seriously: Off course you are right that we should avoid subjective content. But NPC quotes is really not a controversial topic that will cause a "battle". Most users won't even take notice of the paragraph. No harm done IMHO. --Tetris L 15:50, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Sure it's only my opinion... That's more proof that it's subjective. So, while you believe it's harmless, I believe it is a precedent. He added a section into the page. I would like to think there is a system to how and what we do here. This links back to the categorical difference in view between you and me on how this site should operate. So, I'll keep the debate there when I respond on the Main Talk Page. But for now, I think it defies consistency of structure, for the sake of something you describes as irrelevant. What's to stop User:Molenin from editing this page and adding a section called "Funny things I did with Mhenlo" and then another section "Dumb Mhenlo moments" and how about a "Mhenlo death count (number of times Mhenlo died in my party)!!" --Karlos 16:09, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::1. Off course objectiveness should be our goal, but I think we all know that in reality few things are black or white. The world is mostly shades of grey. You think the term "tank" is reserved for warriors, I think it can also be an elem or necro. There you go ... :::::2. Never forget that this is a Wiki - open for all users. This is what makes Wikis so fast and flexible, but also "chaotic" to some degree. It must be possible for an average user to create and edit articles without having to read through 20 pages of rules and instructions first. Sure it would be nice if all articles follow a common "system". But then we'd have to "close" the Wiki and make it a standard website like GWGuru or GWonline.net, maintained only by an admin team, not by a community of users. My point? I think we don't need a rule for everything here. --Tetris L 23:08, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::Personal philosophy is not exactly a compelling argument, is it? Your personal perception of the ration of black, white and grey in the world is not binding to anyone else. Personally, I see a lot more blue. :) ::::::Having a system does not conflict with having users edit. See Wikipedia. They have a TON of rules. The trick is that, it's not expected of the average contributors (whoare the heart of the wiki) to know them. User:Molenin makes an edit and goes away. The veteran contributors, they examine his edit and if it hold up to the rules, they leave it, if not they change it or delete it. Likewise, I am not saying he never should have done it, I am saying, are we Okay with it? I am not, you don't care, no one else answered, so I am removing it. --Karlos 08:09, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::eh, haha, i was playing my alt earlier and was doing one of the ascalon quests, when i saw mhenlo saying that. i thought it was pretty sweet, probably because i don't remember seeing it while playing through my first char. keep it, remove it, i don't really mind either way, but i don't get why karlos compares "Quotes" with ""Funny things I did with Mhenlo"/"Dumb Mhenlo moments"/"Mhenlo death count". "Quotes" is not equal to "Things Mhenlo said to me". Mhenlo is one of the major characters in the GW story, and his dialogues will not differ between plays/players, he will say the same thing no matter who's doing the quest. Nuble 22:14, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, Mhenlo is pretty major alright in the story. You can like do the whole game without even looking at him (let alone talking to him once) and you'd be just fine. :) The sentence you "caught a glimpse of" is actually part of the dialog between him, Cynn and the guard who fled the caravan. After they're done talking to the guard, Cynn gives you the Caravan in Trouble quest. --Karlos 22:29, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :::of course i know where i got that quote, so your point? you always seem to ask "why" when you don't agree with something, though wikis mostly go by the "why not" rule. Nuble 22:47, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::On the contrary, I always explain why not. I did not ask "why" you added a quotes section. I said "I don't like it and here is why..." My point is always going to be about process and objectivity. I'd like the pages to be as "processbased" as possible and as objective as possible. The addition of "quotes" violates both, so it makes like lose sleep at night and stuff. :) Keep in mind that recording that dialog between them is part of what goes on in the game and posting it here is by all means a service. But taking a sentence from the dialog and posting it as memorable quote is not the best way in my opinion. --Karlos 23:11, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::you always speak of consistency. what is Notes doing in this article while other NPC articles(Devone, Alesia) have "Tips" instead? Nuble 23:30, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::Is this a therapy session? I notice you have been "analyzing me" for the past two postings. I would appreciate it if you refrain from this. Go ahead and make one of them like the other. There is still a ton of inconsistencies in the site. The goal is to work them all out but we are not there. --Karlos 23:40, 21 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::Your statement, Karlos, that "wikis mostly go by the 'why not' rule," is an example of a personal viewpoint, a subjective opinion... My experience has been otherwise. There is a whole lot of, in my opinion, ridiculous add-ons like "dumbest mhenlo moments" or "number of times i've played air guitar next to mhenlo's dead body," that could be avoided by a "why," instead of wasting countless time bickering about "why not." A true wikipedian, while writing, anyway, strives to use NPOV- which encompasses "why" and "why not," to create a system of inclusion/exclusion that leaves a well-endowed article, informing the reader about the topic without flooding him with junk. :::::::Remember, you can still discuss your "dumb mhenlo moments" on forums, which there are plenty of, and the forum posters would be more receptive than your average Wikipedian. -Auron of Joo 18:42, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::::::::Well, this is not wikipedia, and you are commenting on a horse that's pretty dead... And his "why not" isn't a rhitorical one, he's saying "why we shouldn't do this". The only two ways you can avoid ridiculous add-ons using a "why" is either employing a rhitorical "why?" and not get and answer, or explain "why" we shouldn't have it, in which case it becomes Karlos' "why not". From this perspective the rhitorical "why?" is more like bickering to me. My 2 cents. -PanSola 23:24, 22 February 2006 (CST) Smiting Prayers Not strange that he doesn't use any, he is a healer henchman after all.. 05:47, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :Those who can't do, teach? -PanSola 17:33, 12 February 2006 (CST) Factions story Shall we place a spoiler tag on his page and explain his role in bringing the Luxons and Kurzicks together? If I hear no opposition, I shall proceed. I assume that, in the full game, this part will be in the latter areas of the game. --Karlos 09:46, 29 March 2006 (CST) :And maybe a spoiler tag over this comment! -- Dashface 05:03, 7 May 2006 (CDT) (the previously unaware) Mhenlo, Macdaddy Henchman This screenshot had me rolling in the corridors: http://img136.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw7063ao.jpg — Stabber ✍ 16:21, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Mhenlo sure is a player, but when is this guy gonna get a rest? I tell you... Eve must be all Blood Ritual'd out by now... In Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) Mhenlo said he convinced the guard to open the gates... the guard is a female and waved to Mhenlo as the the gate opens. I just thought that was funny. Hopefulaltruist 01:47, 19 January 2007 (CST) Behaviour This section title brings up a question. Does this wiki care about which English spellings (American and British) are used? Should the be used interchangeably or is one standard? I would edit this title to be "Behavior" but I don't know the answer to this question. It doesn't bother too much because I know they are equally valid spellings. It just depends on the side of the pond you are on. But seriously, is there a standard for the wiki? -- James Sumners 10:27, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :American is the more popular convention, but as long as it's not an in-game term, not an article title, and stays consistent throughout one article, it doesn't really matter. -169.237.5.204 11:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Actually more countries around the world use the british spelling instead of the American spelling (probably a result of the British colonies) but GW HQ is in America and the in game spelling, such as armor instead of the british armour, is used. Not a big deal just kinda annoying as Australia uses british spelling (with out own twists) and I'm beginning to spell things without the "u". 58.110.140.124 10:53, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, while more countries might use British spelling, among all the people having english as their second language living in countries not using English at all, American English is a lot more common due to media and the internet. 193.44.6.146 17:27, 26 March 2008 (UTC) to quote things out of context... "Mhenlo was born in Serenity Temple by a male priest of Dwayna" Even after reading the rest of the sentence, it still strikes me as odd. -PanSola 17:22, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :From the official bio, "Born in Serenity Temple to a priest of Dwayna and priestess of Balthazar, Mhenlo has been steeped in the teachings of healing and smiting magic." If you can reword that without plagiarizing, then it would certainly be a good idea to change the sentence. That is very poor english. -- James Sumners 09:13, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::I just edited, changing it to "born to" -- makes more sense IMO. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 09:21, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Known attribute levels I was considering adding a "Known attribute levels" subheading, see Eve (and the talk page for Lina), as Mhenlo seems to have 12 in Divine Favor. However, this is based only of my hiring of him in Perdition Rock, and he is available in many more areas than most henchmen. Does he have reduced levels elsewhere, or even increased levels in Cantha? -- Dashface 05:05, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :From watching Mhenlo casting Renew Life in Elona and observing the healing generated, he appears to have 12 in Healing Prayers. BramStoker 17:52, 13 January 2007 (CST) New Staff? I noticed that Mhenlo has a different Staff in Factions than he did in Prophecies. Im not sure what kind of staff it is but could that be added to the factions secton of his article? I just noticed because i love the staff.--Coloneh 21:16, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, of course we could, but not necessary I think. You must've noticed the Armament part further up. That belonged to the henchmen version of Mhenlo in Prophecies, not the NPC version. In Factions, Mhenlo is never a henchman. Most NPCs don't have it either. Also, since you also can't identify it, it doesn't really help much by adding another "Armament: Staff" line to the article. But if you can identify it, then yes, adding it is fine. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:33, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's a Winged Staff. -Savio 01:53, 19 September 2006 (CDT) He gets to use a Divine Staff too. Skills Anyone notice different skill sets being used in different campaigns? I know Mhenlo uses Renew Life in Nightfall. Maybe we should include a way of stating differences in skill sets in different campaigns. Regarding split I've added the split suggestion to the 5 "Core henchmen" that appear in all campaigns so far, because I feel their articles are becoming too hard to read, and it's not much of a stretch to assume that these 5 will appear in future campaigns as well. With their respective articles broken up by campaign, I believe the missing info would be filled in more quickly and the articles would be more accessible. --RolandOfGilead 04:13, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, sure. But just a reminder, Mhenlo isn't a henchmen in Factions. How do you plan on interlinking them? add a little italicized note at the top to point to other campaigns? Maybe we can use a template of some sort. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:39, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::Interlink could be done with 5 modified Template:CampaignsNavBox. I like the look of these. --RolandOfGilead 06:27, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::I disagree with the split. This is the lazy and incoherent approach. The article needs to be ccleaned up and all the loose bits and pieces tied together. Also, the Nightfall henchie has Renew Life, not Restore Life. Story-wise, it's the same NPC progressing through the story. NPC-wise, the changes are not that big, just a few skills different here and there. I think the dialog section is a big mess. --Karlos 04:42, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::The dialog are going to be even messier in Nightfall, because as far as I can tell, the idle dialog lines change frequently depending on the storyline progression, resulting in quite large dialog sections. How do you suggest to clean up the article then, without split? --RolandOfGilead 06:19, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::I also disagree with splitting this --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:45, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::One way I can think of to clean up the dialogue and quotes is to move them to a subpage. Since some of the dialogue in Factions contain spoilers, it might not be a bad idea to just link to the dialogue and quotes page. As for the idle quotes changing, I can only confirm that's true for the heroes, not yet for the henchmen. If we are not splitting, I'm against any attempt to group information from different campaigns into the same sections. I would think it's logical that all information should be split according to campaigns. And in that case (since we have opposers to the split), there's nothing much that can be cleaned up. I suppose we could add "top" links so that it's easier to get back to the table of contents. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:14, 28 November 2006 (CST) As an effort to clean up these proposed split articles, I've whipped this up: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User:Aberrant80/Sandbox&oldid=490385. It's still a work in progress, particularly with the treatment of dialogue and quotes, but I would appreciate feedback. Still too cluttered? Confusing tables? Too edit-unfriendly? Move all the dialogue and quotes to the bottom of the page before the notes? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I'm thinking that it just looks...too professional. Too many info tables. I dunno. I like the henchmen pages just the way they are, personally. Don't fix what's not broke. Entropy 05:51, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Yea, I thought so. A bit too edit-unfriendly I suppose. But check the above discussion. There are complaints that it currently looks somewhat messy and confusing. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:12, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Personally, I love the look Aberrant80 created. It appeals to my sense of order and completeness, and gives the whole picture of how a single NPC/hench participates in all campaigns. Yes, its somewhat complex, but the organization is clear so it's not overwhelming. I really, really dislike the idea of splitting the hench articles up -- I think it will just create confusion when searching and editing, in addition to the unnecessary duplication of info (and editing work) that is sure to occur. — HarshLanguage 21:14, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::Thanks :D But I'm not really getting much responses, either here or the community portal. Maybe most everyone else doesn't really care how the henchmen are organized I suppose... I might just... err... bulldoze changes across if I get the time to work on the other 4 members of Devona's gang :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:51, 25 December 2006 (CST) Trivia? The writing in his Vest appears to have been removed...only the Sanskrit symbol remains. Could anyone else confirm this change? 74.112.104.252 04:01, 3 December 2006 (CST) Confirmed for Prophecies Mhenlo, unless it's only visible by clipping. Entropy 05:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) Nightfall quotes "On your knees!" Does he really say this? There's a shout by the same name; I'm suspicious and suspect that it was someone using the skill and not Mhenlo talking. Or, what if he was using this skill? That would make Mhenlo a Mo/W. :S Entropy 05:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Yes, he does. It's along a similar theme (reverence and the gods) as his other battle quotes. Also, the shout you're referring to is a Factions skill. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) He also says "Lead the way!", making him a Mop. --99.225.4.255 19:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Looks Is there a way to make your character look exactly like Mhenlo? The main question being, is it possible to get that armor and face? VegaObscura 01:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) :No. It's not possible to get your character to look like any of the henchmen. You can sometimes get close, but never really the same. Also, most if not all henchmen have their own unique armor designs. It's also worth noting that Mhenlo's character is using the Ranger model, which is impossible for players anyways. :) Entropy 01:58, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks =( VegaObscura 20:04, 29 December 2006 (CST) Name Should it be Brother Mhenlo? Hopefulaltruist 01:42, 19 January 2007 (CST) :No. The official lore page refers to him as Mhenlo. And in-game, he appears as Mhenlo more often than Brother Mhenlo. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:58, 19 January 2007 (CST) Mhenlo's mother ok.I've seen mehnlo's mother be calleda preistess of dwanya and bhis father called a priest of balthazar but in the article it was Vis Verca in some places and not in others. So with ones right? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.59.145.29 ( ) }. :Before I answer your question, some pointers: :#When posting a new topic for discussion, use the little "+" symbol at the top. Don't just pick any existing section and add it in. :#I think I understand what you're asking, but I'm not 100% sure. :Mhenlo's dialogue and website description regarding his parents obviously conflicts with each other (ps: it's vice versa). Unless you ask ArenaNet directly, I doubt anyone on this wiki can help you, since no one but they would know which is the correct version. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:40, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Mhenlo a ranger?!?!?! when i was afk i liked to start dancing with hench but when i came back mhenlo was dancing like a ranger. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Fox007 ( ) 12:04, May 12, 2007. :From the article "He uses the emotes as a Ranger rather than a Monk." Lord of all tyria 07:06, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::Fox007, just a suggestion to you, when you are uploading imaged to the GuildWiki, use a meaningful file name like "Mhenlo_a_ranger.jpg" or something like that instead of a generic "Gw062.jpg". (I've also thumbnailed your screenshot for better readability). --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:17, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::I was my first image i uploaded here on wiki i am getting to understand evrything bit by bit User:Fox007 16:24, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::::No worries, welcome to the GuildWiki community, hope you enjoy your stay. --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:55, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Mhenlo's past Could anyone explain me what the kurzicks mean when they say "I thought you were dead", this implies that something happend in the past what ended in mhenlo's "death" Theres something dark going on in the background. Nick san 12:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) He, along with Togo, and the entire group in Vizunah Square are killed by Shiro Tagachi, and then shortly after are resurrected by the Envoys. This may be what the Kurzick meant. 64.5.161.102 09:14, 28 September 2007 (UTC)KingJuJu I just kinda figured it was a running gag, similar to the one in the movie Escape From New York. I was curious, too, but to my knowledge, it is never explained. Pjfresh 00:58, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Skills in GWEN I added mhenlo's skillset in GWEN but the table deformed and I dont know how to fix this, so if any1 know whats wrong with it, correct it for me. XMarkOS 06:33, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I fixed the table, but something I cannot see in the code affect the rest of the document adjusting it to right, // EDIT: Oh! someone added a little thing I deleted by mistake at the end of the code ^_^ this: |} --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 08:47, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Zed Oh Em Gee, Light of deliverance on a henchie. Fantastic. --Ckal Ktak 05:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) OMG he has 8 skills!.... and they are actually good Ssj2TrunksB 21:07, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Mhenlo has fully redeemed himself in my book, from all past mistakes of any sort. LoD, Dwayna's Kiss, Vigorous Spirit...hex removal OMG... This must be the ONLY time, in any campaign, where a Henchman Monk can compete with my own Hero Monks for competency. Orison is the only questionable skill in his set, but I guess that is forgivable. (T/ ) 21:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah he's cool, I think I might use him now instead of taking Lina everywhere --Blue.rellik 21:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone else notice that he has hex removal and Lina has condition removal in GWEN XvivaX —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.118.54.172 ( ) }. :Shame LoD got nerfed into near-uselessness and he's now a bit pants. Still alright, but not nearly as awesome as he was before. Andran Steel 16:29, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hm? When LoD got nerfed, Anet took it off his EotN bar and replaced it with WoH. --dominique 18:25, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Pre-nerf LoD was better than current WoH. Y'know with the destroyers loving barrage and hundred blades, not to mention the dungeons... -- 18:27, 6 February 2008 (UTC) no more lod?--Balistic Pve 23:07, 15 March 2008 (UTC) best monk npc ever? hes just so dam awesome ... ok im done :No he's terrible. Mhenlo + Cynn Epilogue, Mhenlo admits his love for Cynn xD xD xD 72.196.220.50 19:49, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Mhenlo has low standards, considering everything without a penis was after him, he had to settle for Cynn? --Blue.rellik 09:14, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its a regular jon and kate plus 8 in the making...puke 14:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::: He must have a thing for tsunderes. I would've gone for Eve. -- 02:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Split Would it be possible to split this article in 2, such as 1 article for Mhenlo (NPC) and one for Mhenlo (Healer Henchman) RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 07:55, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Factions Henchie Since he (apparently, I haven't skimmed factions in a while) does not appear as a factions henchmen, why is he listed as one, and why do we have a non exsistant skill bar and location for him?--Gigathrash 02:29, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Mhenlo is glitched Weird glitch of mhenlo who keeps flashing back and then running to the position he should be on, making a little hop as if doing somekind of attack or maybe like being resurrected. he does it outside aswell. spells in battle are normal but he keeps glitching. even when he was dead he kept glitching. its in every outpost i see him and he's the only hench doing it (as far as ive seen) does anyone else have this?[[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:24, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :ow i actually see all male kournans having the same glitch =s [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've seen that glitch before. If you're lucky, rebooting will fix it. If you're not, then uninstalling the game and reinstalling will fix it. And if you're really unlucky (as I was), then replacing your hard drive and reinstalling the game on a different hard drive will fix it. Quizzical 19:17, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've had that so often... It's rather amusing when Ludo has the "stab guard in the back with a wooden stick animation" while wielding a Bo Staff; it looks like he's stabbing himself in the chest. It's an animation, probably for a cinematic or a pop-up, because the .dat file is broken; it lacks the "stand still like you're supposed to" animation. I just lived with it... Weeks ago my RAM got fixed, cleaning my HD of most errors. I reinstalled GW then and the glitches wnet away (along with another boatload of glitches, lol). --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Infused I was capping skills in ice floe I had Eve, Cynn , Mhenlo , Aidan. I'm 100% certain they are infused at very least in that area I've seen Eve and Mhenlo casting spells and moving at regular speed while under agony as well as Aidan lasting the full 10 secs while we where waiting to res against 2 rangers. I had a quick look through the page and didn't see anything about it so if its there sorry for wasteing time but I think this should be checked because they certainly seem to be infused (I was totally uninfused so i doubt that would affect it.)--Gene195 16:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I am pretty sure hench have always been infused at Ice Floe, unless you came through the Frozen Forest. They are infused starting at THK, and Marhan's Grotto is after that. (T/ ) 23:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) AI fix? Are they ever going to fix mhenlo's AI....It's the most obnoxious thing to watch your monk wand $hit while everyone around him dies. Maybe if he was passive he wouldn't suck so much, but at the moment he can hardly heal 40 dps on a single target (a WoH monk....can't outheal 40 dps? wtf is that). 18:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hench monks tend to end up wanding stuff because they run out of energy, due to terrible skill choices like Heal Other, Orison of Failing, and Healing Breeze. But even when they do decide to use WoH, they don't do it smartly; in fact, the AI has never been good with WoH, not even heroes. While you can use it as a general heal when nothing important is going on, WoH is best used at <50%. Unfortunately the AI usually picks Heal Other or Healing Breeze in such a situation instead. (T/ ) 23:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Refusal to Resurrect Fix While playing the Rilohn Refuge mission in Nightfall, I died while fighting a few droughtlings in order to shut off the water pumps. My heroes and henchmen were able to kill off the remaining enemies, and then they began sitting around doing nothing. Mhenlo and Kihm would not resurrect me or any other party members. However, I found a way to get around that by moving my entire group on top of my dead body, bringing Mhenlo into contact with my body and forcing him to resurrect me. TL;DR: You can force Mhenlo to rez you by moving your party close to your body's location. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 01:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I hate this guy He's the bane of my existance in Factions. Him and Danika are always running off alone for some random reason. We just lost Raisu Palace because Mhenlo went out of his way to engage a whole other mob. Danika kept glitching in Arborstone, we were at the end and she was at the Urn, then she ran off complete opposite directions, aggroing every mob. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.249.45.168 (talk • ) 15:50, 25 August 2010 (UTC).